Danganronpa: All At Once
Danganronpa: All At Once is a fan fiction that mixes all of the killing games of Danganronpa series (Student Council killing game, Killing School Life, Demon Hunting, Killing School Trip, Final Killing Game and Killing School Semester) into one. In order to make that work, some of the events from the backstory have been changed. Plot 88 survivors of the parade of Reserve Course students find themselves on Jabberwock Island where several robotic bears force them to participate in a killing game. There are only two ways out: either kill everyone else or kill all of the masterminds. Chapters *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Prologue - A Beginning of All Ends|'Prologue' - A Beginning of All Ends]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 1 - Hard Decisions, Hard Consequences|'Chapter 1' - Hard Decisions, Hard Consequences]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 2 - Student Council of Hope, Student Council of Despair|'Chapter 2' - Student Council of Hope, Student Council of Despair]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 3 - A Bear in Sheep's Clothing|'Chapter 3' - A Bear in Sheep's Clothing]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 4 - Ultimate Academy's Got Talent|'Chapter 4' - Ultimate Academy's Got Talent]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 5 - Who Killed Robin's Cock?|'Chapter 5' - Who Killed Robin's Cock?]] *[[Danganronpa: All At Once/Chapter 6 - Goodbye, Killing Game of Despair|'Chapter 6' - Goodbye, Killing Game of Despair]] Similarities to canon killing games Student Council killing game *Participants are forced to kill until there is one survivor left (optional). *Student Council members are involved. *Participants are given weapons (although only if their talent is related to weapons or if they complete life-threatening game). *Once all of the hosts are destroyed, there are no mascots hosting the game. Killing School Life, Killing School Trip, Killing School Semester *Students from classes 78th, 77-B and V3 cast are involved. *A single killer can kill up to 2 victims. *There is a Class Trial every round. If the blackened is found out, they alone will be executed. *Participants will be stuck in the place they live in until the game is finished. **Jabberwock Island, Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles (here only named Ultimate Academy), and Hope's Peak Academy are such places. *The game can end as soon as the participants kill all of the masterminds. Demon Hunting *Characters from DRAE are involved. *Participants are blown up for leaving the playfield. *Warriors of Hope plan to kill the "Demons". *Monokuma Units kill the adults in Towa City. *Part of the game takes place on the streets of Towa City. **Counting the fact that the Ultimate Academy and Hope's Peak Academy are located in Towa City in this story, only the part on Jabberwock Island and Hope's Peak Academy's overseas location don't. Final Killing Game *Characters from DR3 Future are involved. *NG Codes are involved. *Suicide Videos are involved. *Participants don't have their memory erased and already know each other. *There are no motives given to participants every round. Instead, there is only one single motive to kill given - the knowledge that there are masterminds among the group and that their deaths are necessary to end the killing game. *Hope's Peak Academy's overseas location (used for Future Foundation's headquarters in canon) is one of the locations of the game. Original elements *Jin Kirigiri, Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato are participants of the killing game. **As is later revealed, so are Yasuke Matsuda, Ted Chikatilo, Yūto Kamishiro, and Shūji Fujigawa. *Kurokuma and Shirokuma are hosts of the killing game. *Each round can feature up to 5 killers. **This is changed to up to 4 killers as of Chapter 4 and up to 3 killers as of Chapter 5. **Furthermore, every killer of a round can be executed (if they're still alive), unlike in canon, where only the first culprit would be executed in case there was more than one per chapter. *Only one person has to accuse the culprit at the Class Trial. If they get the blackened wrong, only the accusing person will be executed instead of everyone else. **Furthermore, if the blackened isn't revealed, they get to continue participating in the killing game instead of "graduating". **Additionally, if no one would be eager to accuse anyone, one person forced to accuse someone would be chosen through a majority vote. *All of the canon games' concepts are mixed. As such, there are also several masterminds. *There are masterminds' accomplices, who help the masterminds carry out their plans, but did not come up with ideas for the game. They also have a role of hidden participants. *According to the rules, the game takes place where the hosts are. *Monokuma Units are on auto mode and because it's hard for them to estimate someone's age precisely, they kill mature-looking teenagers and leave midget adults alone. *Entire locations are open at the start instead of being explored more with each round. This includes all of the islands on Jabberwock Island, and all of the floors on the Ultimate Academy and Hope's Peak Academy. Changed backstory Prologue reveals: *Reserve Course students killed a lot of students and school staff of Hope's Peak. Survivors ran to the Towa Hotel, appartment where the staff of Hope's Peak lived in. However, someone spread a gas that made everyone fall asleep, and the survivors were kidnapped, being brought on Jabberwock Island, a place of Hope's Peak Academy's school trips. *Great Gozu was the head of Hope's Peak Academy's security, with Juzo Sakakura working as one of the bodyguards. *Miaya Gekkogahara was a part of Class 77-A. *V3 cast was Class 79th. *Kanon Nakajima, Komaru Naegi and Yuta Asahina are Reserve Course students. *Although not confirmed yet, Koichi Kizakura listing off an IT teacher, PE teacher and Biology teacher among the survivors implies Daisaku Bandai was the Biology teacher, Hiroko Hagakure was the PE teacher and Taichi Fujisaki was IT teacher. Chapter 1 reveals: *Taichi Fujisaki was indeed the IT teacher at Hope's Peak. *Chihiro Fujisaki, Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda worked together on virtual reality program (Neo World Program). Taichi Fujisaki was their supervisor. The purpose of the program was not revealed yet though. *Nagito Komaeda was suspended for the bombing incident. Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura and Sonosuke Izayoi were suspended for helping Ruruka cheat on her practical exam by using someone else's (Seiko's) talent as well. Although the trio was aware of Nagito's involvement, they remained in conflict with each other due to the suspension that was long enough for them to have to repeat a year, placing them on Class 77-A. *Natsumi Kuzuryu threatened to kill Sato and Mahiru Koizumi, but was convinced not to do it by her brother and friends from Reserve Course (Hajime, Komaru and Yuta). *Monokuma Rock isn't shaped after Monokuma (because the game takes place on real Jabberwock Island). Chapter 2 reveals: *Neo World Program was meant to be Chihiro Fujisaki, Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda's practical exam. Its purpose was to help the ones suffering from trauma by erasing their traumatic memories and letting them spend some time on virtual version of Jabberwock Island. Chapter 3 reveals: *Warriors of Hope's encounter with Junko Enoshima happened much earlier than in canon, considering Monaca was able to build an army of Monokuma Units before the Reserve Course students' Parade. *Ultimate Academy (for Gifted Juveniles) is located in Towa City. Chapter 4 reveals: *Maki Harukawa, wanting to keep her true talent a secret, never let anyone from Class 79th inside her research lab. *A certain person leaked a lot of secret information about the dark side of Hope's Peak Academy to ruin it. These include: **Security guards of Hope's Peak being killed inside it. Only known members who survived were Great Gozu and Juzo Sakakura. **Human experiments being held on one student from the Reserve Course against his will. **Loved ones of Class 78th who weren't related to Hope's Peak Academy in any way being kidnapped and killed. *The bad reputation of Hope's Peak was kept secret from Reserve Course students so they wouldn't change schools. Their families also were so determined to let their children have promising futures despite being unremarkable that they kept it a secret too. *In order to restore Hope's Peak Academy's good name, the second facility, Ultimate Academy was built. Also to attract new students, the facility had way more attractions than the main building. *Since no Ultimate-level studdents agreed to attend Hope's Peak after its bad reputation, the school staff scouted gifted students who weren't talented on Ultimate-level instead. Those students were so determined to have promising futures that they agreed to become a part of Class 79th. Thanks to their research labs, their talents quickly became developed on Ultimate-level. **As a result, it can be noted that everything about the students from Class 79th was real and nothing was fabricated, only their talents were improved. *Thanks to the quick success of students from Class 79th and no more tragedies occuring, Hope's Peak Academy managed to restore its old good name. *Maki Harukawa was asked by the Steering Comitee of the Hope's Peak to keep her true talent a secret to avoid controversy because the school already had bad reputation when they scouted her. Chapter 5 reveals: *Toko managed to keep her alternate personality a secret, even from her classmates. Chapter 6 reveals: *Yūto Kamishiro was the one who spread the sleeping gas back in Towa Hotel. Prior to that, Junko offered him a role of the masterminds' accomplice because of his ability to hide and he agreed, being excited over the idea of her owing him a favor. *With the success of Class 79th in restoring Hope's Peak's good name, the academy was planning to expand overseas. The plan was however kept in secret, with the only ones knowing about it being the Steering Committee, Kazuo Tengan, Jin Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura, Kyosuke Munakata and some of the security guards, including Great Gozu and Juzo Sakakura. *The entire backstory about the killing game's development and start, which can be read here, here and here. Characters Life status based on the latest update: Results of the game Trivia Order and cause of dying *Jin Kirigiri died first, just like in DR1. *Kurokuma was the first host to be destroyed. **He was also the first DRAE character to "die". *Great Gozu was the first DR3 Future character to die. *Daisaku Bandai died in the same way as he did in DR3 Future, having his NG Code of witnessing violence indirectly broken by someone else. *Miaya Gekkogahara was the first female character overall to die. *Haiji Towa was the first human DRAE character to die. *Monaca Towa was the first female DRAE character to die. **She was also the first mastermind to die. *Yuta Asahina died in the same way as he did in DRAE. **He also died in the first chapter, like in canon. **He was also the first (fanon) Reserve Course student to die. *Makoto Naegi was the only character from DR1 cast to die in Chapter 1, as well as the first character from Class 78th and the first protagonist to die. *Komaru Naegi was the first female protagonist to die. *Kyosuke Munakata was the first executed character in this story. *There were no victims from SDR2 and NDRV3's casts in Chapter 1. **However, Monokid, a character from NDRV3, was destroyed in Chapter 1. ***Additionally, Monokid "died" in the first chapter, just like in canon. *Sakura Ogami was the first female DR1 character to die. *Natsumi Kuzuryu was the first character introduced in SDR2, as well as the first canon Reserve Course student, to die. **She was also killed by Sato, just like in canon. *Peko Pekoyama was the first student from Class 77-B to die. **She also died in the second chapter, just like in canon. *Nekomaru Nidai was the first male character from SDR2, as well as the first male student from Class 77-B to die. *Angie Yonaga was the first female character, as well as the first student overall, from V3 cast (here from Class 79th) to die. *Yasuke Matsuda was the first masterminds' accomplice to die. *No characters from DRAE died in Chapter 2. *Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji died in Chapter 3, just like she did in canon. *Gonta Gokuhara and Ryoma Hoshi were the first male students from V3 cast (here Class 79th) to die. *Taichi Fujisaki died in a similar way to the canon, being chewed to death by a Beast Monokuma (that is if the encounter with Beast Monokuma resulted in his death in canon). *Monosuke died in the same way as he did the first time in canon, being shoved by Monodam in a way that caused him to be crushed by the falling executed female student. *No new characters from Future Arc died in Chapter 3, Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. *Rantaro Amami was killed in the same way and by the same person (Tsumugi Shirogane) as in canon. *Kirumi Tojo's execution was almost identical to her canon one, with the only difference being the hosts (sans Monomi) holding protest signs instead of gray people, the rooftop being made of glass, Monodam cutting the vine on purpose instead of it breaking by itself, and Monodam not killing any of the mascots. *Nagito Komaeda, Kokichi Oma and Usami/Monomi died in Chapter 5 as a part of their plan, just like in canon. *Korekiyo Shinguji's execution was almost identical to his canon one, with the only differences being Monokuma, Monofunny and Monomi (although she did nothing) being involved instead of Monotaro, Monofunny and Monodam, and skipping the part with Korekiyo's ghost. *Kazuichi Soda's execution was almost identical to his unused one, with the only differences being Monofunny also being involved and Monomi watching, and Kazuichi being tied up with ropes and duct tapes. *No characters from Ultra Despair Girls died in Chapter 5. *Kazuo Tengan died after being attacked in the throat, just like in canon. Number of deaths *There were 3 deaths in total in the Prologue. **Amongst them was 1 death of a host. *There were 28 deaths in total in Chapter 1. **Amongst them was 1 death of a host. *There were 10 deaths in total in Chapter 2. *There were 15 deaths in total in Chapter 3. **Amongst them were 3 deaths of the hosts. *There were 9 deaths in total in Chapter 4. **Amongst them was 1 death of a host. *There were 10 deaths in total in Chapter 5. **Amongst them were 3 deaths of the hosts. *There were 8 deaths in total in Chapter 6. Survivors *There are 6 survivors from DR1 cast, just like in canon. Unlike in canon, the gender ratio is 4 males to 2 females. **Among them is Byakuya Togami, who's a survivor both in canon and in this story. **Among them are Celestia, Chihiro, Kioytaka, Leon and Sayaka, who survived in this story, but died in canon. **Aoi, Kyoko, Makoto, Toko/Syo and Yasuhiro are the canon survivors who died in this story. ***However, Yasuhiro can be counted as a survivor of the killing game itself in this story, as his death happened after the game was over. *There are 5 survivors from DR2 cast (counting the Killing School Trip only), just like in canon. The gender ratio is also the same as in canon, with 3 males to 2 females. **Among them is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who's a survivor both in canon and in this story. **Among them are Chiaki, Mikan, Teruteru and Ultimate Imposter, who survived in this story, but died in canon (before being revived in all but Chiaki's case). **Akane, Hajime/Izuru, Kazuichi and Sonia are the canon survivors who died in this story. *There are 3 survivors from new characters from the Future Arc, just like in canon, if one counts Juzo Sakakura as the survivor of the killing game itself. Unlike in canon, the gender ratio is 2 males to 1 female. **Among them are Juzo Sakakura and Ryota Mitarai, who are survivors both in canon and in this story. **Among them is Seiko Kimura, who survived in this story, but died in canon. **Kyosuke Munakata is the only canon survivor who died in this story. *There are 3 survivors from V3 cast, just like in canon. The gender ratio is also the same as in canon, with 2 females to 1 male. **Among them is Maki Harukawa, who's a survivor both in canon and in this story. **Among them are Kaede Akamatsu and Kaito Momota, who survived in this story, but died in canon. **Himiko Yumeno and Shuichi Saihara are the canon survivors who died in this story. *Unlike in canon, every Reserve Course student died in this story, whether before or during the killing game. *There are no survivors from Class 77-A, just like in canon (at least counting known characters). *There are 2 survivors from the Warriors of Hope, the same as how many there would be in canon had the male Warriors' executions not failed. *Unlike in canon, Hiroko Hagakure is the only Hit List Target who survived in this story. *Every member of the Student Council died, just like in canon (counting Sōshun Murasame's death in DR0). *Ikue Dōgami and Mekuru Katsuragi are the only main characters from DR Gaiden: Killer Killer to survive, just like in canon (assuming Misaki and Takumi committed suicide as they planned). *Kaede Akamatsu is the only canon protagonist to survive in this story. Ironically, she's the only protagonist to die in canon (key word being protagonist, not playable character). Groups *The groups formed in Chapter 1 are: **DR1: ***Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ogami and Yuta Asahina ***Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa ***Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada and Teruteru Hanamura ***Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki ****They later join Kiyotaka and Mondo. ***Hiroko Hagakure and Yasuhiro Hagakure ***Kanon Nakajima and Leon Kuwata ***Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada ****They are later joined by Chihiro and his father. ***Kohichi Kizakura, Komaru Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono **SDR2: ***Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai ***Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda ***Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Natsumi Kzuryu and Peko Pekoyama ***Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind ***Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki and Sato ***Kazuichi Soda **DRAE: ***Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon and Nagisa Shingetsu **DR3 Future: ***Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, with Chisa Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata chasing after them ****The two groups later separate. ***Ryota Mitarai and Ultimate Imposter, with Kazuo Tengan following them ***Seiko Kimura, with Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi chasing after her ****Seiko later joins Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, Mikan and Sato's group, leaving Sonosuke alone after Ruruka's death. **DR3 Despair: ***Student Council **NDRV3: ***Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno and Tenko Chabashira ***Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi Oma ***K1-B0 and Miu Iruma ***Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami, Shuichi Saihara and Tsumugi Shirogane ***Kirumi Tojo and Maki Harukawa ***Ryoma Hoshi *This is how the remaining survivors share the dorms in Chapter 5: **Aoi Asahina & Sayaka Maizono - share Sayaka's dorm **Byakuya Togami & Toko Fukawa - share Byakuya's dorm **Celestia Ludenberg, Chiaki Nanami & Sonia Nevermind - share Celestia's dorm **Chihiro Fujisaki & Kiyotaka Ishimaru - share Kiyotaka's dorm **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu & Hajime Hinata - share Mondo's dorm **Hiroko Hagakure & Yasuhiro Hagakure - share Yasuhiro's dorm **Juzo Sakakura & Kazuo Tengan - share Kyoko's dorm **Kaede Akamatsu & Maki Harukawa - share Junko and Mukuro's dorm **Kaito Momota & Shuichi Saihara - share Chihiro's dorm **Kazuichi Soda & Leon Kuwata - share Leon's dorm **Kokichi Oma & Nagito Komaeda - share Sakura's dorm **Korekiyo Shinguji & Teruteru Hanamura - share Hifumi's dorm **Kotoko Utsugi & Nagisa Shingetsu - share Toko's dorm **Mikan Tsumiki & Seiko Kimura - share Aoi's dorm **Ryota Mitarai & Ultimate Imposter - share Makoto's dorm Title references *The title of the Prologue is a reference to the title of the fifth episode of Despair Arc. It is also reference to this being a beginning of the game that ends a lot of lives. *The title of Chapter 1 refers to Kyosuke Munakata's decision to kill suspicious people before Monokuma explained the rules, which resulted in his execution and Chisa Yukizome's death. It also refers to Koichi Kizakura's decision to force Makoto Naegi to watch Suicide Video in order to protect Kyoko Kirigiri from breaking her NG Code, resulting in Naegi siblings' deaths, as well as his decision to point out the suspect during the class trial, resulting in his execution for a wrong choice. *The title of Chapter 2 refers to several new student councils being formed after the mass death of Hope's Peak Academy's Student Council, which was started by Angie Yonaga. The title also refers to the new student councils' (initial) opposing plans on how to survive. *The title of Chapter 3 refers to the term "a bitch in sheep's clothing". It also refers to Shirokuma, who was believed to be one of two nice hosts, tricking the participants into his plan. *The title of Chapter 4 refers to the show called "X's Got Talent". It also refers to the gifted students' from Class 79th talents being improved on Ultimate-level and to the talent show held in the academy. *The title of Chapter 5 refers to the title of the eighth episode of Future Arc. It's also a reference to the unsolvable mystery of Nagito, Kokichi and Shuichi's case. *The title of Chapter 6 refers to the title of the second game. It's also a reference to the participants successfully ending the killing game. ---- Category:Stories Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Featured Articles